the_playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats: Spyro: Year of the Dragon
Cheats for Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Note: All codes must be entered while the game is paused unless specified. 99 Lives R2, L2, R2, L2, Up, Up, Up, Up, Circle Flat Spyro Left, Right, Left, Right, L1, R1, L1, R1, Square, Circle Big Head Mode Up, R1, Up, R1, Up, R1, Circle, Circle, Circle, Circle Change Spyro's color Black: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Down Blue: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, X Green: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Triangle Pink: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Square Red: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Circle Yellow: Up, Left, Down, Right, Up, Square, R1, R2, L1, L2, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Up Easy Mode Circle, Square, Right, Left, Right, Square, Circle, X Harder Mode Circle, Square, Right, Left, Right, Square, Circle, Square Extra Hit Point Circle, R1, Circle, L1, Circle, R2, Circle, L2, Circle View Credits Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square, Circle, Square, Circle, Square, Circle View Credits (PAL) Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square, Circle, Square, Circle, Square, Circle Level Voices Square, Square, Circle, Circle, Square, Square, Circle, Circle Squid Skateboard Up, Up, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Down, Square, Circle, Square Crash Bash Demo At the title screen hold L1 + R2 and press Square. Movies Beat the game, then enter this code in the start menu: Up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right, square. Then enter the following two buttons: A desperate search begins: up, left A familiar face: up, O A monster to end all monsters: left, up A new villain appears: up, down An apology and lunch: left, left An evil plot unfolds: left, X Bentley: up, L1 Bianca strikes back: left, triangle Billy in the wall: up, X Byrd, James Byrd: up, R1 Déjà vu: left, L1 Hunter's tussle: left, right No hard feelings: up, up One less noble warrior: up, triangle Spike is born: left, down The end: up, right The escape: left, R1 The second warning: left, square Warp Codes These codes only work after you beat the game. Pause the game and press: Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Square. Then enter the buttons next to the level you want to go to: Super Bonus Rounds: Down, O Agent 9's Lab: Right, Left Bamboo Terrace: Square, Right Bentley's Outpost: Triangle, Left Bugbot Factory: Right, R1 Buzz's Dungeon: X, Up Charmed Ridge: Triangle, Right Cloudy Spires: X, Square Country Speedway: Square, Down Crawdad Farm: X, R1 Crystal Islands: Right, X Desert Ruins: Right, Square Dino Mines: Right, Right Enchanted Towers: Square, Square Evening Lake: Triangle, O Fireworks Factory: Triangle, Triangle Frozen Altars: Triangle, X Harbor Speedway: Right, Down Haunted Tomb: Right, Triangle Honey Speedway: Triangle, Down Icy Peak: Square, X Lost Fleet: Triangle, Square Midday Garden: Square, O Midnight Mountain: Right, O Molten Crater: X, Triangle Mushroom Speedway: X, Down Scorch's Pit: Triangle, Up Seashell Shore: X, Right Sgt. Byrd's Base: Square, Left Sheila's Alp: X, Left Sorceress's Lair: Right, Up Spider Town: Square, R1 Spike's Arena: Square, Up Spooky Swamp: Square, Triangle Starfish Reef: Triangle, R1 Sunny Villa: X, X Sunrise Spring: X, O Category:Cheats